


Bad Girls Turned Good

by Stranger_In_Town



Category: Bad Girls (1994)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stranger_In_Town/pseuds/Stranger_In_Town
Summary: Bad Girls Cody and Anita admit their feelings.
Relationships: Cody Zamora Anita crown





	Bad Girls Turned Good

Cody sits down beside her friend who seems to be lost in her own thoughts. "Thanks".

Anita snaps out of her thoughts of the last twenty four hours.   
"For what?". Her wide dark eyes search the dark eyes of the woman who's come to mean the world to her over the last few years. The woman who took her under her wing. The woman who taught her how to shoot. The woman who protected her.

"You saved my hide back there". Cody offers a small smile. Her eyes unable to keep contact with the woman staring at her intently. She drops her gaze to her boot that she knocks with with her friends barefoot. 

"Were you in love with him?". Anita's voice is soft

Cody blinks a few times then raises her questioning dark eyes. "No.. I cared for him. He was a good man".

Anita swallow's hard and looks to the stars. "He was a good man". She agrees softly. "And his in a better place now.. with his family".

Cody let's her eyes roam over the golden hair. The candle light from inside the ranch house flickering. The brunette takes in the strong jaw line. Her sun kissed skin glowing. "We can still make it work. You're dream".

Anita scoffs shaking her head." It was a foolish idea. It would of never worked for us". She rubs her forehead. "People would of laughed at us.... women owning and running a business".

"Since when has that held us back?". Cody reaches out taking the other woman's hand. Stopping it from picking at the trousers she's wearing. "Look what we did today. We took on a gang of murdering bandits and lived to tell the tale".

Anita sighs heavily, tears welling in her eyes. "The land is worthless Cody. I'm worthless".

"You stop that kind of talk now , you hear me". Cody squeezes the hand she's holding. Her own eyes tearing up. "We'll stake our own goddamn claim. We'll go to Klondike and work till our backs break to find that gold that's just waiting out there for us".

Anita can't help but laugh at the woman she cares for and loves but she could never confess that love. "Gold?"

Cody nods. Her face showing no humour. Her dark eyes unblinking as she stares at her female companion.  
"What do you say?".

"I say .... when do we head out?". Anita place's her hand over Cody's skillful hand that's still holding hers.

Cody smiles brightly. A smile reserved only for the woman beside her. "We can build us a place just like this. Settle down. You can have your pick pretty dresses and things. Root cellar stocked and our belly's full everyday.... We can head out tomorrow". 

Anita's heart fills with hope and joy once again. "A place of our own. It sounds too good to be true".

"Nothing is too good for you". The brunette shakes her head. She then looks down at their hands. Her thumb stroking over the warm sunkissed flesh. "I love you".

Anita's chest tightens . " I love you". She tries to keep the reins on her emotions. Telling herself Cody was just being a true friend. Nothing more.

Cody raises her eyes to see the uncertainty. Her mouth opens to speak. 

The youngest of the group sticks her head out of the window. Smiling between her friends. "I love you both". She kisses each woman's cheek while giggling. She had drank most of the whiskey.


End file.
